Phi
is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. He fights with his Beyblade Revive Phoenix 10 Friction. He is possibly the main antagonist of Beyblade Burst Super Z. Appearance Phi is a tall, fair skinned man with long white hair and heterochromia eyes: a blue right eye and a red left eye. His attire consists of a space-cadet blue sweatshirt with white borders on the sleeves and a red symbol, a crimson coat with a three-pronged tail and a shade of yellow borders and stripes, a white belt with indigo studs and buckle with an orange-red border, indigo diamond-shaped earrings, and burgundy pants fused with a pair of shoes. Personality Right now not much is known about Phi's personality but in Episode 13 Super Z Final Battle he seems to be taunting Valt challenging him to a battle which Valt seems to accept which could possibly be the reason why the tournament on the boat is happening. Phi also doesn't seem to care about nature because when he appears many trees burn and start to fall on small animals nearby. He seems to be very destructive because Phi's bio says that he enjoys destruction. He also like to toy with his opponents. Special Moves *Phoenix Break: Revive Phoenix's Revive Armor is released to lessen the weight to increase speed and power and the Friction Performance Tip rubber edge hits the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to engulf itself in powerful flames to deal massive damage. *Revive Impact: Phoenix uses the stadium grooves on the banks of the Swing Shock Stadium to increase its speed and power, then jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to move so fast the heat around it makes a devastating explosion when it hits its opponents. Battles Relationships Gallery Anime Fai.jpg PhiAnime.png Screenshot 2018-07-09 at 9.19.33 AM.png Screenshot 2018-07-09 at 10.24.10 AM.png Screenshot 2018-07-09 at 9.55.03 AM.png|Phi's Blader Aura HeavenlyPhi.png GodlyPhi.png PhiSky.png 8yhUHewdvzM.jpg mWStLF9uY4I.jpg 6TCv7qZ3_4o.jpg -aPHCa_6jUU.jpg az2w7uIfUfY.jpg G41V3Bsnd84.jpg cVOo5tNwcfI.jpg hQRrc6MDWj4.jpg JwKi0YfhloU.jpg NS1nC3r38d8.jpg IpoSiQSBsHg.jpg WgRY2jKgC-A.jpg CzCKFwqQ3r8.jpg -uO7L_jJOGU.jpg xXUDa9C6azc.jpg 3ZyNIznnKGM.jpg 9slGk-3EEhY.jpg bNAk5-EK-JM.jpg f1yoO8n1UlI.jpg LYj5i7CZnlk.jpg naIwJrZdobw.jpg qdxY_H55s1o.jpg qlGOiks25bo.jpg QNc_weRvesk.jpg sLRRNhGRSps.jpg Ud2xC_MUcoQ.jpg YsgJW2CaoiA.jpg _ls2wBlaWvA.jpg 9JIuCcmeH6s.jpg 33swQkNmxxk.jpg 97eyMtESL2A.jpg a5Hc6ubKfhw.jpg d6ItSVwA_f0.jpg mgZP_mG8uDo.jpg i9g7GYEobRs.jpg QhrCgW0czic.jpg K6leWSteCWw.jpg Theme Songs Vlcsnap-2018-07-16-17h33m34s317.png|Phi in SuperZ intro PhiOP2.png PhiFace.png PhiOPScene01.png PhiOPScene02.png PhiOPScene03.png PhiED.png|Phi in SuperZ outro PhiED02.png D0VOcx4NpeU.jpg Manga PhiManga01.png PhiManga02.png DhkWkp6UYAA6ip0.jpg Miscellaneous FaiTraditionalArt.jpg|Official picture of Phi drawn by Yoshihiro Nagamori, one of the Beyblade animators. PhiOfficial02.jpg PhiOfficial03.jpg ios_1080x1920_2-576x1024.jpg PhiStamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp PhiChips.jpg 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Trivia * Phi's Japanese Voice Actor (Takehito Koyasu) also voiced Boris Balkov and Doji in the previous Beyblade series. It is worth noting they were both the main antagonists of their respective eras. * Phi is the first Burst character to have a condition called Heterochromia iridum, where a person has two different eye colors. ** Another character who has this condition is Ryan Gladstone, the main antagonist from the BeyWheelz series. * His name comes from a letter in the Greek alphabet, (Φ). * Phi seems to be incredibly powerful, defeating Aiga Akaba with a Burst finish even though Z Achilles had a level chip. * In the intro Phi seems to get the Black Wing Version of Revive Phoenix later on in the series References Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Beyblade Burst